


Take My Hand (Take my Whole Life Too)

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, He goes by Nines, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nines and Markus are just friends, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Alternating, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), POV Third Person, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pining, Plants, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Markus and Nines are both in love with Connor who has no idea, and they try to win him over. Will anyone even succeed?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Markus
Series: Tumblr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Markus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is RK1K but also RK1700, this is not RK1900 (Markus/Nines/Connor)
> 
> The prompts: How about this? Rk1700: Nines sees Markus and Connor together and feels jealous?  
> Rk1700 and rk1000? Where Markus and nines are really into Connor but this one is really oblivious to it
> 
> Since they were so similar I decided to combine! Hope you enjoy!

Markus couldn't help but watch Connor, he was gorgeous, smart, kind, funny, and even a little clumsy if he was too lost in thought. Not to be dramatic, but he was in love. He was pretty sure he fell in love when Connor first walked into Jericho with that silly stance and gate. He had no idea how to be deviant, and he was a bit shocked no one else noticed. 

Still, he had managed to talk him into deviancy, one of the hardest things he had to do if he was being honest. Then they were running for their lives and Connor and he worked together in perfect harmony. 

His heart broke when Connor suggested his suicide mission, but knew he had to let him go. Connor had to do this, not just for the revolution, but for himself. Markus could already see the amount of guilt that weighed on his shoulders. 

He was so grateful that he came back, leading an army of androids no less. He was definitely in love then. The problem was, Connor was oblivious. He had absolutely no idea and at first, that was adorable, now it was driving Markus crazy. 

He didn't want to make the first move, he didn't want Connor to feel obligated to say yes. So he was left pining and complaining about it to his friends. 

"He's just! Ugh! North, you know? I just want to hold him, do you think he'd let me?" He asked, imagining what that would feel like. Connor was always so stiff, especially when working. The few times he saw him truly relax was in stasis or when petting Sumo. God, he was just so adorable, and his smile was so lopsided and awkward. 

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep," North threatens, glaring at him. "Why don't you just ask if you can cuddle or whatever? Not like he'd realize you like him. He didn't realize it after the dates, he didn't notice it after the candy thirium, he won't realize it now." 

Hmm, that was most likely true. "North, you are a genius!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out. 

He found Connor where he always did when he had free time, in the greenhouse. A KL900 had suggested it after meeting Connor and it was one of the best things to happen, in Markus' opinion. 

He could tell when Connor had been in the garden, his face always had a smudge of dirt, or his nails would be dirty. Markus had mentioned there were gardening gloves, but Connor had said he liked the feeling of doing it with his bare hands. 

"And then Sumo shook! The soap and water got everywhere," Connor laughed, sitting in front of some plants. 

Markus watched, biting his lip. He was talking to plants, which he would have been a bit worried about if it was anyone else. "Are the plants saying anything back?" Markus asks. Connor's head whips around and his smile brightens. Markus' heart leaps at the sight, his own smile growing impossibly wider. 

"Plants can't talk, Markus," Connor points out, patting the ground next to him. Markus takes the invitation instantly. 

"So you're just talking to them…" Markus asks, reaching out and looking over the plants. They are all growing exceptionally well, but he wouldn't expect anything else. 

Connor shrugs and swats Markus' hand away when he pulls a little too hard on a leaf for his liking. "Humans believe talking to plants helps them grow. Experts believe this theory probably dates back to a book from 1848, in which German professor Gustav Fechner suggested plants might be capable of feeling human-like emotions. Despite many different scientific studies on this theory, there's still no conclusive evidence that talking to plants helps them grow or, if it does, why it helps. Though there are plenty of interesting theories." 

"Oh?" He really couldn't care less about plants, but Connor was passionate about it and he would never tell him to be quiet when so excited. Plus, he really liked listening to him talk. 

"There is evidence from certain studies, however, to suggest that it's a plausible theory that plants do respond positively to exposure to sounds. For example, some researchers have found evidence that plants respond to vibrations. Although some scientists believe plant responses to vibrations help them survive in windy environments, it's plausible to think that sounds, which are forms of vibrations, could affect plants, too.

"Other researchers believe that talking to plants may stimulate growth because of the carbon dioxide produced when people exhale as they speak. Since plants take in carbon dioxide, some scientists believe carbon dioxide could explain the benefit that speaking to plants seems to provide. So for androids, if that is true then it won't help." Connor rambled, facing the plants. 

Markus nodded, thinking it over. "That actually makes a lot of sense." He reached out to the plant again only to get swatted away again. Honestly, he just wanted Connor to touch him again. 

"It does, I was planning to run an experiment myself, as I can make it as controlled as possible, especially here. What do you think?" He finally glanced at Markus, his head tilted to the side. 

"Yeah, I don't see why not. If you need any help, let me know, ok?" He'd help however he could if it meant Connor would be this excited. 

"Ah, thank you! Now, I know you didn't come here just to talk about plant theory, what can I do to help?" If his posture wasn't already perfect he would have sat up straighter, waiting for a command of any kind. 

Well, it was now or never. "Can I hug you? I've just, I wanted a hug." Hugging was a start, he didn't want to push Connor too far too fast. 

But apparently, Connor thought differently as he climbed into Markus' lap and wrapped himself around him. "Of course, I'll hug you as long as you'd like." 

Markus froze before wrapping his arms around Connor, pulling him closer. "Thank you, I really wanted this." He buried his face in Connor's shoulder, taking in slow breaths. This was so much more than he had expected but he was so glad it was happening. 

"Connor, oh, I apologize for interrupting." 


	2. Nines

He was absolutely not in love with Connor. He was above such silly human concepts, and why would he even love his predecessor? Sure he was rather adorable, enthusiastic, hard-working, considerate, dependable, funny, and courageous, but that didn't mean he loved him. He just, well he looked up to him. 

He was meant to be the better android, but that had long since become meaningless once the androids had actually won with a peaceful revolution. Plus, Connor had more actual experience which did count for a lot. 

He was absolutely not in love, no matter how many times Gavin Reed of all people tried to get him to ask Connor out. It was silly, just because he liked watching Connor didn't mean he loved him. He was just fascinating to watch, and if Connor caught him a few times and smiled, well that was between them. 

He had taken to going to Connor when stuck on a case. Not for hard evidence, that would be preposterous, he simply needed advice on human or android motivation. He could go to Gavin, it would actually be much simpler, but he didn't mind going out of his way. 

Like now, he was visiting New Jericho to find Connor and had decided the best place to look would be wherever Markus was, or the garden. This time it was the same place so he knew Connor would most likely be there. 

"Connor, oh, I apologize for interrupting." 

What he hadn't expected to find was Connor sitting in Markus' lap, legs and arms wrapped around him. In an instance, there was a surge of emotions, ones he had gotten good at recognizing in him. Anger, envy, sadness, and resentment, almost all directed towards Markus. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line, taking in a slow breath. Connor blinks and looks up at him, giving him that annoyingly dopey smile. "Nines! It's ok, would you like to join." 

Markus turned to glance at Nines, squinting at him just slightly. Ah, so it would be like that. "No thank you, I'd rather not intrude." He could however be respectful. If he was to go up against anyone for Connor, which he wasn't going to do because he did not love Connor, he was almost glad it was him. Markus was indeed a wonderful man, smart and incredibly charismatic. Nines respected him more than most and found he would seek his wisdom as well when needed. 

"Oh, what did you need?" Connor didn't detangle himself, obviously not picking up on the tension that weighed heavily in the room. 

Nines glanced to Markus who only shrugged. At least he was fine with them talking while the two did… whatever that was. "I was looking for your help on a case but I see that you are busy." He gave a small nod to each and watched as Connor's face fell. 

> >>RK800: You can come to Hank's tonight if you'd still like help. 

Connor sent wordlessly, resting his chin back on Markus' shoulder. Nines gave a low hum but didn't decide yet. If he still needed the help then he would seek him out. 

> >>RK900: Thank you for the offer, have a wonderful day. 


	3. Connor

He had found that he rather liked physical contact. Hank wasn't too tactile, but he didn't complain much when Connor curled up against him as they watched whatever show Hank had insisted was necessary. 

He didn't exactly instigate it, though. He didn't want people to think he was going to be violent, there was still that fear. Thankfully, Nines didn't seem to get the same treatment, or at least not to the same extent. He was pretty sure it was because Nines hadn't been released into the public before the revolution.

Nines wasn't one for much touching, though there was the possibility that he has the same thought process as Connor. 

Markus, however, adored hugs. He always gave fleeting touches without even thinking about it. When Markus had asked he didn't hesitate. It made sense to get as close as possible, plus it would be most comfortable for both of them. 

He was a bit surprised to see Nines but thought the more the merrier. Sadly he didn't seem interested and left just as quickly. He pouted slightly, shifting a bit before relaxing into the embrace again. 

Markus hadn't relaxed again and Connor let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" He pulled back slightly, hands resting on Markus' shoulders. If he had said something he'd rather know so he could apologize. 

"Huh?" Markus blinked before looking back at Connor, a slight blue flush to his face. Connor felt heat radiating from him and got a bit concerned before Markus smiled. "Nothing, I wasn't expecting Nines or really anyone." 

Ah, well that made sense. "Perhaps we can hug somewhere else if you don't want to be interrupted." He wouldn't mind, it was rather relaxing.

"This is a little more than hugging, Connor. I don't want… well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Markus sighed, resting his hands on Connor's waist. 

Connor tilted his head. More than hugging? 

> [Cuddle- 1: to hold close for warmth or comfort or in affection. 2: to lie close]

Or perhaps snuggle which was a synonym.

> [Snuggle- 1: to curl up comfortably or cozily. transitive verb. 2: to draw close especially for comfort or in affection]

Yes, that fit better than a simple hug. Though he wasn't sure why that would make him uncomfortable, especially since he was the one that turned into cuddling. Why privacy would change that fact was beyond him. "I don't see how that would change, I think I like this, you're comfy." 

Markus' face flushed even bluer and pulled Connor back in. "I'm glad you feel that way. You're pretty comfy yourself." Markus gently nuzzled at his neck and Connor let out a small happy rumble. His neck was sensitive, but his hands, tongue, and ports were more so. The one on the back of the neck was one of the most sensitive, or really any of his biocomponents. 

He let his head loll to the side slightly, but let out a very loud squeak when Markus stood. He held on tightly, keeping his legs tightly around him. "Wha-" 

"We're going somewhere more private, that is ok, right?" Markus asked, stalling momentarily. 

"Of course, I was caught a bit off guard. I can walk, you know." He pointed out, using his legs to keep him up and leaning back to glance at Markus, a small smile on his face. He didn't mind the hands that made sure he didn't fall, but they were completely unnecessary. 

Markus shrugged, starting to walk out of the greenhouse. "You said you were comfortable, didn't want to change that." 

Connor hummed but didn't argue. It did gain them some looks but they both ignored it. There would be rumors circling around, not that Connor would pick up on it. 

He heard a snicker that sounded an awful lot like North as Markus brought them into the highest level that had been turned into a home. The leaders (except Connor) all lived there together, so it most definitely was North. No one else (for security reasons) was allowed up here, again, except for Connor. 

He was then very gently placed on a soft bed, and he knew it was Markus'. He hadn't understood why Markus had gotten a bed, at first. Androids didn't need to sleep, even if they could after the updates. Connor simply stayed at Hank's and sat on the couch with Sumo. 

Now he understood. Sleeping was relaxing, and he rather liked dozing off cuddling with Sumo. Now he was on Markus' bed, looking up at him with a smile. 


	4. Markus

Fuck this was a bad idea. Connor didn't even have an idea of how this looked. He was all but splayed out on his bed, looking up at him with adoration. Or, that's what he hoped he saw. He kicked his door closed but regretted that too. It gave them more privacy and let Markus' brain run wild with possibilities. 

"Markus? Is something wrong?" Connor asked, wiggling on the bed to give Markus space. Fuck, God, this was terrible. He shouldn't take advantage of him like this. But he could make this just platonic. Friends cuddled all the time. 

He shook his head, toeing off his shoes. "Nothing, I was just thinking. You sure you're ok with this?" He would stop immediately, he'd do anything. 

Connor nodded and took his own shoes off, placing them gently on the ground. Markus couldn't help the small chuckle as his socks. They had little dogs on it, and it was adorably such a Connor thing to do. 

He climbed into the bed, looking at Connor who looked so at home in Markus's room. "How, do you want to go back to the position we were in before or laying down?" 

Connor seemed to think it over before shrugging. "I don't mind either way, as long as you're comfortable and happy." 

"I want you to be happy and comfortable too." 

"I'm happy just being near you." 

He really had no idea what his words could do or mean to Markus. If they sat the way they did before and Connor squirmed a bit, Markus would definitely have a problem. "Laying down, that way if either of us gets sleepy it's not much of a problem." He wouldn't mind that, literally sleeping with Connor. 

"I shouldn't stay the night, I did offer to meet Nines at Hank's later to help with the case," Connor said, letting Markus get comfortable before following his lead. Over half of Connor was laying on Markus, wrapping himself around him. His head was resting on Markus's chest, once again letting out a small rumble. 

Markus felt his heart skip a beat, unsure what to do with his hands. One went to Connor's hair, gently carding through it and the other held Connor close. 

The bed itself was soft and warm even without any blankets covering them. He could feel Connor's slow breath as he relaxed, the silence of the room more comforting than awkward. 

They shifted every now and then but mostly stayed put, both content with their positions. They barely talked, at least not out loud. Neither wanted to break the silence, and they could talk without having to say anything out loud. 

Markus and Connor had both seemed to lose track of time before Connor jumped slightly. "You ok?" 

"Yes, I set an alarm to make sure I didn't fall asleep." Connor stretched, accidentally rubbing himself against Markus. Then he sat up, and Markus felt cold seep into him. He missed the pressure of Connor against him and just wanted to pull him down, never let him go. 

"Oh, that was probably a good idea. Thank you for this, I really needed it." His stress levels were so low it was shocking, and if this calmed him that much he couldn't imagine what more would do. 

Connor slipped off the bed, pulling his shoes on, "of course! I rather enjoyed it, so if you ever need a hug again, I'd be glad to." Connor's clothes were adorably wrinkled as he moved over towards the door. 

Markus stood too, moving to Connor. "I can walk you out," he wouldn't mind the extra time with him. 

"No need. I know the way, thank you, though." He leaned up and gave him a quick hug before pecking him on the cheek. Markus knew it didn't mean much, for all of Connor's detective skills, he wasn't the best when it came to his own life. He probably had no idea that could be considered romantic. "Have a good night." 


	5. Nines

When Connor had informed Nines was home he left for him instantly. Hank was already home, and when Nines knocked he was the one that opened the door. He eyes Nines and had that look on his face that meant he knew something Nines didn't. He didn't like that at all. 

"Nines, I'm guessing you're not here to see my ugly mug," Hank snorted, stepping aside to let him in. Nines hummed looking around. 

Connor was on the couch, curled up with Sumo's head on his lap. What made his thirium pump stutter was what he was wearing. He had on a huge hoodie, which most likely belonged to Hank and small shorts. He had on long soaks too which somehow made him look even more adorable. 

Connor glanced over, smiling at Nines. "Hey! Glad you came, do you want something to drink or eat?" He moved to get up, but Nines waved him off, taking the seat next to him. He knew where Hank preferred to sit but thankfully the closest spot to Connor wasn't that one. 

"No need, I do not require anything. Thank you, though." His posture was perfect as he glanced at the TV. A cooking show was playing, Nines had heard Connor mention it before. It seemed he was rather fond of those types of shows. 

Connor nodded, shifting slightly, before petting Sumo to soothe him. "Alright, so you wanted my help?" He leaned towards Nines, probably subconsciously. That must be a good sign. A sign of what, he didn't want to think of. 

"A case, may we interface?" Nines offered his hand. Connor didn't hesitate to connect, gladly taking in all the information. Then Nines was flooded with emotions that weren't his own. He felt plenty of emotions but he ignored them enough that they dimmed. These emotions were like fire, burning hot and bright.

Before he could really get a grip on them the connection was severed. "Fuck, sorry. Didn't mean to bombard you." 

Nines shook his head, the synthetic skin covering his hand again. "I don't mind. Do you have any advice on the case?" 

Connor hummed, eyes fluttering as he quickly went over the new information. "Well," he said, "this is certainly interesting. To me, it seems like the AX was jealous. That's a pretty common emotion but it can lead to violence. Plus she wouldn't leave behind evidence. I think she'd be your best bet." 

"But she was his best friend, why would she do that? Wouldn't she want him to be happy?" It didn't make sense, killing the competition only made the killer look bad. 

Connor shrugged, leaning even closer to Nines. "She may have thought she could get away with it. If she thought she had no chance, and put all her hopes and happiness onto one person… well that can really hurt someone."

"So she could not be happy without him?" 

"Yeah, but I'd say you'd need to interrogate her, I could be wrong." 

"You rarely are," Nines says, his lips twitching into an almost smile. 

"I um… can I ask you something, Nines?" Connor asks, looking down at his lap. Nines notes Connor's rising stress levels and puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping to soothe him. 

"You may ask me anything, you know that." He would do his best to answer too. Humans sometimes thought androids knee everything, but that notion was simply impossible. They had just as many questions, if not more than humans. 

Connor stalled for a second, biting his lip before letting out his breath. "Can I hug you? Or I guess, cuddle? I really liked doing it with Markus and you… I just wanted to at least hug you? If you don't want to be touched it's ok, I'll understand." Connor quickly said. 

Nines eyes widened as he processed the question. Connor wanted to hug and or cuddle with him. Connor had done so with Markus. Nines really wanted to be better at this than Markus but the chances of that were slim. It was natural for Markus to touch or reach out to someone. Nines still felt too awkward to do so. 

Apparently, his silence was too long as Connor shifted enough to make Sumo huff and get off, glaring at the two. "S-sorry, uh we don't have to, I totally get it." 

Well, that just wouldn't do. He moved around a bit before tugging on Connor's arm. His eyes widened at the acceptance and gladly snuggled up close, head resting on Nines' chest while his body rested on him as well. Nines' body caged him in, legs on either side of Connor. They shifted until they were both comfortable, Nines' arms finding their way around Connor to hold him. 

Hank walked into the room, sighed, then walked to his bedroom muttering something neither picked up. Well, that was fine with Nines, he would mind some time alone with Connor, he rarely got it anyway. 

Connor watched the show and Nines mostly watched Connor. He liked watching the rise and fall as he breathed, and the way his hands would twitch, making Nines' shirt bunch up slowly. He really liked it when Connor let out a yawn, trying to snuggle closer as his eyes became droopy. Nines was the one to do this, to relax Connor enough that he would fall asleep in his arms. 

It made his chest feel weird, and he even ran a diagnostic but it came up clear. It was like he had so much energy that his body was burning up with it, and it made him almost befuddled. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this, but he was easily getting addicted to it. 

"'M falling 'sleep," Connor slurred out, letting another yawn fall from his lips. He blinked slowly, looking up at Nines. 

Damn, that feeling got only stronger. It made him want to lean down and kis-woah. That thought was slightly startling, but he pushed it aside for now. "You can sleep, I don't mind." He rather liked this and would stay completely still until he died if it meant Connor would be happy. 

Connor nodded, shuffling a bit down before pulling Nines down too so they were both lying flat. Connor then got back into the position he wanted, a sleepy smile on his face. He gave a quick peck to Nines' chest, before promptly falling asleep.

Nines laid there stunned. Connor had kissed him? It was so quick and simple, Connor probably was too tired to even think, but he still did it. Connor still kissed him. The feeling came back tenfold, and his arms wrapped around Connor protectively. 

Maybe now, in the silence of the night with Connor in his arms, he could admit to knowing this feeling. It didn't take a genius to figure out, and one quick search of the internet held his answer. He was in love with Connor. 

The thought was so easy to think as he looked at him. It was his thoughts, no one else had to know of this weakness. Connor was his weakness, his kryptonite. He knew he'd do close to anything for him. He just… he just wanted him happy. 

He wanted to watch as Connor's face lit up as he talked about animals. Or when he laughed so hard it came out sounding more mechanical than human. He wanted to see the look full of absolute wonder as he stared at something beautiful as simple as a tree turning yellow for the fall. 

He wanted to see all of it, but what if he didn't make Connor happy. He saw how content and blissful he looked in Markus' arms. If anyone could truly give Connor the world, it would be Markus. Nines wasn't meant to feel love, or compassion, or even empathy. He was made to take out targets without hesitation or remorse. He was supposed to be a cold-hearted soldier. 

He was far from that now, especially with all these thoughts. Maybe he could be better, not better than Markus but better than himself. Show Connor that he could truly make him happy if he just gave him that chance. 


	6. Connor

When he got into work, he hadn't expected anything different. Nines certainly didn't seem bothered by Connor falling asleep on him. Hank had let out a long sigh loud enough to alert both of their systems into waking up. Connor had then gone to New Jericho since there was a small security threat, and Nines went to the station. 

Connor had gone into work the next day, not having seen Markus either. Most of the security Connor handled, then sent a report to North and if need be for legal action, the DPD. 

So he was a bit surprised to see two cases of flowers on his desk. He walked over, analyzing the flowers and vase, but there were no fingerprints. The flower meanings, however, were rather interesting. 

The first vase was painting interestingly, almost like some splattered paint all over it, and called it a day. It had amaryllis, which could mean worth beyond beauty. That was certainly sweet. The red carnations symbolize love, pride, and admiration, and the tulips meant a confession of love. The whole thing was absolutely gorgeous and smelled just as wonderful.

The other vase was a spiral of beautiful blues and purples. It had ranunculus which symbolize radiant charm. The purple lilacs symbolize first love. Then there were the purple delphiniums. They came in many colors but purple often representing a first love. 

Connor tried not to take the meanings to heart, who knew if the ones giving had known. That did make him look at the small card that came with, but both simply had his name printed on it. 

"Looks like you got a secret admirer. Or maybe two, that would certainly be interesting," Hank points out, sitting down at his desk. Connor hummed and looked around the station. A few people seemed interested, but probably since they were curious as to why Connor had two vases.

Connor shrugged and moved them both slightly so they wouldn't be in the way. "Or just a simple kind gesture, friends give each other gifts often." 

He took his own seat, easily logging into the computer with a touch from his hand. "They are both very beautiful, I really enjoy the texture of the blueish vase." He'd never been given flowers before and found that he quite liked it. 

"Sure kid, believe whatever you want. They are pretty nice though. Any idea who they're from?" Hank looked at the flowers before glancing around himself. He caught Nines' eye but didn't linger too long. He had his suspicions but didn't want to tip Connor off to them. 

Connor shrugged again. "I scanned it and found no fingerprints, so I'm assuming an android. Though they could have had it delivered and an android could have done so, so that doesn't rule out humans." Plus the card was in Cyberlife font, but again, it could have been delivered and not brought by the actual sender. 

"Interesting. Well, maybe you'll get more gifts and you'll figure it out. But we've got a case to solve." 

"Right, sorry Lieutenant." Connor grinned as Hank groaned from the formalities. 

Connor did indeed get more gifts. Most were small and they didn't always come together, and if they did they were never the same gift. So the possibility it was two people were high, but Connor didn't know who. Hank kept insisting they were secret admirers, and Connor could see the logic but didn't want to jump to that conclusion. 

If it was true that meant two people liked him. He had no idea who they could be. He had done some research and it seemed people could form a crush even if they didn't interact with the person all that much. 

What he did know was that it most likely wasn't delivered, but brought in from the sender. That meant the person(s) was able to get into the DPD with little to no restrictions. 

Connor had even questioned the receptionist, but all of them had apparently sworn to secrecy. No one in the bullpen would talk either. Hank was almost always with Connor so he didn't bother asking him, except for any speculations. 

What he couldn't understand was why they wouldn't just tell him he understood the fear of rejection, but they honestly couldn't believe Connor would hate them for their feelings. He was rather flattered by it all. He also flushed blue when he saw he had a new gift and treasured each one. 

The flowers were more rare gifts, and they didn't always come in bundles, sometimes it was a single rose left on his desk. One time he even got a beautiful photo of a park where all the trees had started changing color for fall. He had the picture on his desk, and every time he looked at it he couldn't help but smile. 

He was sure the two would run out of ideas but after almost three months they hadn't. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He had figured out a pattern, and could generally distinguish the two. 

He left a note for each on his desk before he left to go home saying how much he appreciated the gifts, but he'd love to know who they were. 

The notes were gone the next morning and replaced with gifts instead. Well, at least they read it. Connor left them notes, saying what he liked about the gift, how it made him smile, or even about his day. 

He did get closer to both Markus and Nines and had even considered that it was them leaving the gifts, but when he brought it up they seemed surprised. That wasn't definitive but he was pretty sure he'd know if two of his closest friends liked him in that way. 

Gavin had teased him a few times over the gifts, but Connor had asked (with a very innocent voice) if Gavin had ever gotten gifts like this. That shut him up quickly and he didn't push it again. 

What if it really was someone he didn't know. It was silly, but he loved the gifts and now wanted it to be from certain people. 

The feelings weren't new, he was just a bit oblivious to them before. He hasn't meant to fall in love, especially not with two people, but it just happened. He had no idea what to do about it, so he decided to just not. If either showed interest then he'd recuperate, if not? Well, he would go on being their friend. He would be happy either way and didn't mind not having a partner. 

That was something odd apparently. Most humans were always looking for a partner, whether it was just for fun or long-term. Connor was happy by himself. He had his friends, his job, Hank and Sumo. He didn't really need or absolutely want more. 

He wasn't lonely and it wasn't like he was missing a part of himself. He was a whole person, and didn't need someone else to 'complete him'. He would just do what felt right and made him happy. 

Though, his feelings did make certain things a little more… interesting. Cuddling was something he found he absolutely loved doing. Hank would let him lean on him but not much else. Nines and Markus both clung to him any time he even mentioned it, so he took that as a good sign. 

Both of them were so nice and warm, and he always felt safe in either of their arms. He liked feeling tiny in Nines' arms, but he also liked how Markus would play with his hair.

If given the choice he didn't know which he would pick. He knew polyamory was a thing, and if they were open to it then that would be the best-case scenario. But he knew even now people looked down on it. Not as much as before but it was still an uphill battle. 

He didn't know who they'd feel about both of them dating Connor. Jealousy was a thing, but he thought if he communicated well enough, then they could come to many compromises. He'd make sure they both felt equally loved because they were. 


	7. Markus

When he had first delivered the flowers, he hadn't expected Nines to rush out and come back with his own. Well, he couldn't say he was surprised. It did piss him off a bit, but he could understand where he was coming from. Connor was wonderful, and he really couldn't blame Nines for this. 

Still, he couldn't help his annoyance every time he dropped off a gift and Nines already had one ready. At least in his defense, Nines wasn't the most polite about it either. There were plenty of shoves from both sides so Markus wasn't all that innocent. He just wanted to give Connor gifts, let him know he was loved, but Nines had to butt in. 

Markus had about enough and asked Nines out to talk, but Markus was a gentleman and offered lunch while they were at it. 

"Right, so we need to talk," Markus started, interlacing his fingers on the tables. Nines gave a hum and motioned for him to continue. "It's about Connor." 

"I see. I will not back down." Nines butt in, glaring at Markus. 

Markus had stared down swat, military, the FBI, and even Connor, none shook him. This? Nines had him wanting to duck his head. But he wouldn't, "neither will I." 

"Then how should we proceed?" Nines asked, leaning back. Hah! He seemed just as nervous about going up against Markus as he was about him. 

Markus thought it over for a second. "Neither of us will back down, and Connor doesn't know about either of us. I think we can be civil about this. I do not want to say how you are feeling, but I will come right out with mine. I love Connor. He is wonderful and kind, and he deserves the best. I can't say that's me, I don't know who is. I just want him happy, I believe you want the same?" 

"I too love Connor, though I've only recently come to this conclusion. I do want him happy, and I think I can do that, but if I see you can do it better… I would step aside. I would still like to be his friend, but I will not try to get in the way. Can I ask the same from you?" Nines asked, leaning forward. 

"Of course. We do this with respect for Connor but also with respect for each other. You are an impressive man, and I wouldn't want anyone else in this position." He gave a small pause, "I think we should stop with the passive-aggressiveness." 

Nines blinked, LED swirling yellow before going back to a calm blue. "I agree. I must confess, I wasn't fully aware what I was doing was passive-aggressive, and I apologize. I do respect you and thank you for all you've done. I believe we can get along, if we both, as Hank says, get our heads out of our asses." 

Markus chuckled, finally smiling at Nines. He held out his hand and Nines took it, shaking it firmly. "I agree. I'm glad we did this." Nines wasn't that bad, and he had Connor's best interest at heart. 

After that, it was easier. They weren't exactly competing with each other, because it wasn't a competition. It was Connor's choice and at the end of the day, he was the one that held all the power. They didn't shove each other, and actually gave each other advice on gifts. 

He even considered Nines a friend. He was intense and he feared the day North and he met but knew they'd get along. 

They didn't hang out, but Markus wouldn't mind his company. They both spent time with Connor and sometimes Connor would invite the other along. Before their talk, it would have been tense, but now it was calm. They all had fun together, and Connor was his adorable oblivious self. 

He even got closer to Connor, gladly reaching out for more touches and hugs. Connor was unusually good at cuddling and he seemed to love it. If they watched a movie together he always snuggled up close, sometimes he even fell asleep. 

If Nines was there he'd look between the two with this adorably conflicted look on his face. Nines was the one that suggested he lay with his head in someone's lap and legs in the other. He generally laid his head in Markus' lap, smiling when Markus' hand seemed to go to Connor's hair without thought. 

Nines would gently hold Connor's legs and sometimes tapped on them along with whatever music was playing in the background of the movie. Connor ended up passed out faster when it was both of them than separately. 

So they ended up having movie dates together (not actual dates though they both wanted it to be) especially on their breaks when they knew Connor's stress was higher. Nines would tell Markus of Connor's stress and then Markus would make sure they all had the time that night or some night soon for it. 

Connor's mood overall had gotten even better until it wasn't. And he had no idea what to do about it. 


	8. Nines

He was so new to all the emotions, but he considered Markus a friend. They worked together to make Connor happy, and Nines considered that a win. 

When Connor suddenly became perplexed and grumpy they both knew they had to do something. So they planned fun events for them to do. Connor seemed even more confused and kept glancing at Nines and Markus. Had Connor figured it out? Did it make him uncomfortable?

Markus and he decided they would need to talk. Connor had the day off and Nines requested one (for the first time, which led to Fowler's jaw on the floor and a quick yes), and Markus asked the others to make sure he was free. 

They had gotten a whole thing set yep, food they could eat, thirium whine, his favorite movie, and a night of cuddling planned. Markus had gotten some flowers, Nines had gotten extra soft blankets and the food. 

"Ok, he said he'd be here soon. Carl is visiting an old friend so we have the house to ourselves. The food ready?" Markus asked, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

Nines nodded, looking it all over for the hundredth time. They had even lit candles that made the house smell like Christmas. "It is. Everything is perfect. Do I look good?" It was silly but he wanted to look nice for Connor.

He had a white button-down, grey corset vest, and jeans. Meanwhile, Markus had one a white button-down with lace cut out patchwork long sleeves. Nines could admit, he looked rather good in it. 

"You do, do I? Maybe the shirt is too much, I could always change." Markus tugged at his shirt that was just tight enough to be slightly sexually appealing. Nines could admit Markus was attractive but he didn't feel anything other than platonic for him. 

Nines gave him a small grin. "You look wonderful, Connor will love it." Markus' face lit up and then he sagged with relief. They both knew Connor didn't focus on someone's physical beauty, though he could appreciate it. 

Markus patted him on the shoulder, "thanks. I mean it, you've been a good friend when you had every right to be… well, a bitch." 

Nines hummed, he definitely could be, but he preferred this. He preferred having friends over enemies. "As you have, if he does choose you, I will be happy for both of you." 

"And I you." Markus went to say something but the door chimed its greeting to Connor. Carl had been the one to offer to add him to the house, and he even added Nines too. 

They both perked up, turning towards the foyer. "Connor!" They both called out, glancing at each other with a grin. 

"Sorry! Traffic was, well, traffic. You said you had something you wanted to discuss? Sounded important." Connor sighed, walking in. His hair has the curl to it that both loved and his clothes were a bit wet from the rain. 

"It's fine, you cannot control that. Would you like to dry off?" Nines asked, glancing around. 

Connor shook his head, chuckling when water droplets got everywhere. "No, it's ok. Sorry, I can though, if I shouldn't get the furniture wet." He glanced to Markus, biting his lip. 

"No need, do whatever you're comfortable with. We've got some dinner made if you want." Markus motioned to the set table. 

Connor looked over and his eyes widened at the display. "You–you didn't have to, really." 

They both shrugged, taking Connor's hands and leading him over. This was it. They'd spend the night together, and then they'd confess. Markus didn't even mind if Nines wanted to crash there one way or another. 

Nines pulled out the chair for Connor and then sat down, while Markus poured the wine. "We wanted to. We've both noticed how you didn't seem your happiest, so we wanted to cheer you up." 

Markus nodded and took his own seat. "So this night is all for you." 

Connor gaped at them, looking at the plates that were covered, the drinks, then back at them. "This is–one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." 

Markus and Nines both frowned, but quickly pulled themselves together. "Well, enjoy yourself. Carl gave us the house all night and tomorrow if you want to stay." 

"O-oh, thank you. Are you sure this is ok? This must have been a lot of work to waste on me." Connor looked at the wine, trying not to scan it to know exactly how expensive it was. 

Nines sighed, taking one of Connor's hands. "We did this because we lo-, because you deserve a nice night. Please, let us spoil you for one night." 

Connor squinted slightly, opening his mouth to say something before snapping it shut. He gave a nod and Markus took the lids off the plates, letting the steam rise to the ceiling. 

The food looked absolutely delicious, cooked to absolute perfection. After a slight pause, they all dug in, going completely silent as they ate. 

Connor started to sway as he ate and drank, even closing his eyes sometimes to just enjoy the taste. Markus had put on light classical music in the back so there weren't just the sounds of them eating. 

They both felt pride and kept giving each other looks of gratitude. Nines wanted to date Connor but he'd be content if Connor ended up with Markus. 


	9. Connor

He hadn't expected any of this. He didn't mean for his emotions to show so much, but this was kind of huge. He was in love with his two best friends, ones he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have. 

This awfully felt like a date with the whole candles and music, and nice clothes. And damn, those were nice clothes. Markus looks stunning as did Nines, both of their outfits complemented each of their personalities and physiques. His own outfit seemed plain and drab in comparison. 

Still, the food was amazing and the wine went perfectly with it. He wanted to just keep eating and eating, but soon there was nothing left on the plate. He hummed happily and rubbed at his stomach letting out a small sigh. "Thank you, that was truly delicious." 

"We also got you some flowers, we thought you might like them," Markus said, standing up to grab them. 

The two had warred over this idea, knowing it would give everything away, but they thought it was worth it. 

Connor blinked, looking to Nines who tried to hide his nervousness, but his LED gave him away. "Oh, then-" his words died on his lips as he saw the banquet of flowers. It had amaryllis, red carnations, tulips, ranunculuses, purple lilacs, and purple delphiniums. The same flowers he had gotten as the first gift, but now combined. 

He had the hope, the gifts matched up with them, but he wasn't sure. This… this confirmed it. Markus and Nines were the ones that had given him all those gifts. 

"You, you guys? But why?" Hank's words echoed in his head about how the senders were secret admirers, that they loved him. 

Markus sat back down, looking to Nines before turning to Connor. "We… I guess I'll go first. Connor, I love you. I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you, even as you held a gun to mean. I saw someone good who wasn't given a choice. But I do have a choice and it's you, I chose you." 

Connor's mouth hung open, blinking quickly. He didn't have much time to process until Nines was talking. 

"I love you too, Connor. I did not know I was capable of love, I even thought it below me. I thought this made you my weakness and that was bad. But it wasn't bad. You are my weakness and that's a very good thing." 

This was actually happening. Markus and Nines loved him. "Wait, do you love each other?" Connor asked. 

The two looked between each other before shaking their heads. "No, I don't, but I do consider him a close friend." Markus shrugs. 

"I do not harbor romantic feelings for him, but I too think he is a good friend." 

Huh. That made things a little more difficult, but, well they both loved him. Was it selfish to want both? 

"You don't have to love us, either of us, but we thought you should know," Nines added on, glancing down to the table. 

"I love both of you!" He blurted out before covering his mouth. He had meant to be more romantic about it, give a nice speech like the other two had, but like everything else he fucked it up. 

The room went deadly silent, even the music seemed to pause with the tension. He didn't know how the other two would react, would they fight over him? He didn't want them to argue, or even get upset about this. 

"Oh." Markus breathed out, and Nines let out a small hum in agreement. 

"Um… sorry? I don't, I know you probably wanted me to pick one of you or neither, but I love both of you." Connor shrugged, putting his hands in his lap and fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. 

"Well, we can certainly discuss this. Polyamory is a thing, and I would not mind that, it is a good compromise." Nines says, making Connor's head snap up. 

"I agree, should we move to the couch?" Markus asked, and Connor was quick to nod. They all moved as fast as they could without making it seem like they were in a rush. 

They put Connor in the middle and sat on either side of him. They all wanted to reach out and touch, draw each other close but held back. They needed to talk first, not just assume what the other was thinking. 

"Ok, so um I guess I'll start? It took me a while to know, but then I realized and it couldn't have been clearer. I had no idea what you guys felt, I had hoped the gifts were from you both but I had no evidence." Connor rambled, taking in a gasp of air after. 

"We both wanted to make you happy," Markus looked to Nines who nodded. "We talked too, and we were both ok with whichever of us you'd want. We never actually thought you'd like us both."

Connor let out a chuckle, covering his face, and leaned forward. "I can't believe this. I can't be that lucky, you both… and you're ok with this? If I'm with both of you?" 

He wanted both of them, no matter how selfish that made him. Was it even selfish if they loved him back? 

"I'm ok with it," Nines said. 

"Me too." 

They both were? They both wanted him and we're ok with sharing? It didn't seem likely but they were saying it was true. "Really? Both of you? I just, I can't believe it." 

Markus moved first, gently reaching out and brushing through Connor's hair. "We do. We both love you and are willing to share if it makes you happiest." 

Nines scooted closer, putting an arm around Connor's waist. "Does that make you happiest?" 

"But what about you guys? Does this make you happiest?" Connor asked, sitting up to look between them. He didn't want to push them into this just because they only thought of him first and foremost. 

"Being with you makes me happy. I have no issue with you also being with Markus, he is a kind man and I trust him with you." 

Markus grinned at Nines in thanks, sending the message silently. "I couldn't have said it better. We both talked before, said we wouldn't back down. I think we both are more than willing to do this if you are." 

"Yeah, I am. God this is amazing! This is literally the best-case scenario, that never happens with me. I got the two best men, best androids in the world. How is that possible?" He giggled, his grin growing wider and wider. 

Markus and Nines couldn't help their own grins, feeding off of all of their energies. "Connor, I can say for sure that we both agree, you are the best man and android in the world. We are beyond lucky that you love us back." Markus ruffled Connor's hair. 

"Can I kiss you guys? Obviously, I can't do that at the same time, I don't know who I should kiss first, is that a thing? Who gets to kiss first? It'll be my first kiss, so I know to humans thats-" he kept rambling but Nines and Markus had their own conversations. 

They were asking who would get the honors and Nines and said Markus should, while Markus didn't want to be rude. But Nines insisted, saying how Markus had known of his love first, plus Nines didn't mind the wait. 

"Connor," Markus interrupted, and Connor quickly cut off, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Connor gulped, leaning into the soft warm hand that cupped his cheek. He mumbled a sorry but then Markus was leaning forward and their lips brushed together. Connor shuttered, letting out a small gasp. He went to push closer, feel more but Markus put a hand on his chest, not pushing him away but keeping him there. 

"Why, I want more." Connor frowned. Markus let out a chuckle a pressed in for a quick kiss. 

"Thank you, you're adorable, but I think someone is missing out." Markus's eyes flicker to Nines who was still sitting patiently on the couch. 

Connor nods and turns to him, Nines gently guides him into his lap. He leans up and Nines pulls him closer, pushing them together and into a searing kiss. It's less gentle but no less pleasurable, Nines putting a hand on Connor's chin to tilt Connor's head just the right way. 

He made a noise and it startled him so much he jolted, pulling back. "Sorry, I um…" 

Nines smiles, actually smiled at him, "it's ok. You can make all the sounds you'd like. I'm glad I can make you feel good." 

Connor nodded and jumped again when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Markus didn't try to get under his shirt, but he did press hot kisses to his neck, making him keen. "Markus," he sighed out, mouth parted just slightly. He whined when Markus ran his hands up Connor's chest. "Nines." 

The two didn't stop, only pushing closer and working with each other to try and make Connor let out as many sounds as possible. Connor didn't complain when his hoodie and shirt were pulled off or when hands, lips, and tongue trailed down his torso, leaving as many marks as possible. 

Markus and Nines didn't mind sharing, not even like this. They both showered him in love and rather enjoyed watching when they had to sit back and wait. 

In the end, they cuddled together with Connor in the middle. Connor stayed the night, and then the next but did eventually go back to Hank's. He got teased endlessly but in the end, Hank was proud and happy for him, pulling him into a hug. 

Connor never expected to be loved, let alone by two people. He didn't expect the friends he had or the family he was a part of, but he would be forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
